


Timeless

by booqwu



Series: bbangkyuniverse [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booqwu/pseuds/booqwu
Summary: A pinprick of pain, then you forget about it. The frost creeps up his shoulder more and more.It is cold, upon his mountain.





	Timeless

“How do you deal with it?”

Changmin always felt a million miles away. While his friends were in meadows he was on glaciers, watching from above. It got lower and lower as he got older, but at this moment, as he watched Younghoon stare out the rained upon window of the funeral home, Changmin could almost feel the frost forming upon his shoulder.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he replied, placing his hands in his pockets and walking a bit closer to Younghoon - but not too close. He wasn’t sure what Younghoon needed at the time if he was being honest; warm bodies act differently than apparitions, and he’s only been surrounded by the latter his whole life. Changmin dared to move closer until he was standing next to Younghoon, staring out the same window.

“Pain. Loss. How do you deal with it?” Younghoon’s voice cracked from the tears he was withholding, which was understandable. It’s one thing to see a distant relative, a second cousin mayhaps, or a friend of a friend, but to see your mother in a casket, looking like the contradiction of death with a face decorated full of life, was a different story. Changmin paused for a moment, thinking.

Death quickly became like a shot to him - he knows it’s going to happen; he expects it. There’s that little prick of pain, then it’s all over. He knew he couldn’t explain it like that to Younghoon, though. Younghoon’s pure, glass unchipped, not broken like Changmin was. He was optimistic, patient, and kind to people even like himself, who stood there with a unbeating heart in his hands and no one to jumpstart it. Thinking about Younghoon holding that same heart made Changmin’s own want to try to beat, just a bit.

Changmin looped his arm with Younghoon’s, knowing he craved the contact. Younghoon, Changmin supposed, was the only person he really felt like he could touch and not be uncomfortable. The only physical form he could really feel was Juyeon’s charm on his bracelet, and if he concentrated, he could just feel his presence inside.

“Well,” Changmin started, squishing his cheek against Younghoon’s suit jacket, “I don’t think there’s a right way to deal with it. It’s all a case by case scenario.” He cleared his throat. “If I could sum it all up, I suppose I would say-”

_A pinprick of pain, then you forget about it. The frost creeps up his shoulder more and more._

_It is cold, upon his mountain._

“-an hourglass,” Changmin said, bringing himself back in the present. Younghoon’s arm was warm and secure.

“An hourglass?” Younghoon sniffled a little, glancing down at the younger boy. He nodded, still staring at the raindrops competing down the pane.

“When it hits, the hourglass turns over. Sand starts to pour out onto the other side quickly, and it hurts. As more and more sand falls into that side, the more it hurts. Though, as the last sand grain hits the bottom and you’re left with nothing on top, you feel empty. When it hits again the hourglass flips and it’s the same process again,” Changmin explained, gripping Younghoon’s arm a bit tighter. Younghoon was silent for a moment, taking in Changmin’s words.

Maybe that was a bit too dark? Changmin was supposed to be cheering up his friend(friend? He didn't even know anymore), and the way he made dealing with loss sound like was like shoving him in a puddle when his clothes were already soaked. He winced, mentally facepalming.

“I have some conflicts,” Younghoon finally said, chuckling a little, albeit sadly. Changmin looked up at him, confused. Younghoon looked down and smiled at him, his other hand reaching up and scratching the side of Changmin’s head not leaning on him.

“On one hand, I appreciate your honesty. Most people have just told me it’ll get better, but right now? I don’t sympathy; I need empathy. You know really just what to say, don’t you.” Changmin was silent, knowing Younghoon had more to say. “Then, on the other hand, what hurt you so bad that you never see an end to the cycle of emptiness? What made you feel like you feel full only knowing you’ll be empty again?” Younghoon’s hand stopped at Changmin’s cheek, cupping it.

“Maybe. Maybe one day you’ll see that you, Ji Changmin, are timeless.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a bigger universe but since i dont have time whatsoever to post a full thing for it, im doing snippets from the universe!!!!! sorry its so sad i promise its not like this all the time hfifivfrhuv
> 
> find me on twitter: @booqwu


End file.
